


Stars Shine Brighter

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family/Friendship - Freeform, Fluff, Gifts, Platonic Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Sappy, a wee bit angsty, mostly just these dorks going through ish yanno, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You don't understand! You're always doing dangerous things. I just want to make sure you're safe. That's why I held onto the seat, that's why I don't ever leave you for too long. You mean too much to me. You're like the stars to my sky-God, that's so sappy..."There was  a long moment of silence."I didn't fall," she whispered."W...What?""I didn't fall."Star gets surprised with gifts from the Diaz family, but Marco's gift is the best of all.





	Stars Shine Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe the next time I will make a Sweater! Starco fanfic? XD
> 
> What do you guys think of my first Starco 2017 fic? Like it?
> 
> IDK Ik it's not the best but it's something :3 ALSO YES I MADE THIS BEFORE SEASON 2 SO IK YOU WERE PROBS EXPECTING SOMETHING ELSE BUT DEAL WITH IT 
> 
> yeah it's rlly sappy ik XD just enjoy this before our hearts are ripped out from the season 3 ish

"S-Star?" I called. I knocked on her bedroom door. "Star? We have a surprise for you."

That got her attention. She immediately swung open her door and bounced up and down with excitement. "I _love_ surprises! What kind? For me? Aw, you shouldn't have!" And just like that, she raced down the steps to the living room.

I sighed and smiled. _It's so cute when she's excited...._

I snapped back to reality whenever I heard a squeal of delight. I quickly ran down the steps to see her expression of the surprise we have made her.

-

"So, my dear! Do you like it?" Mother asked, her hands on Star's shoulder.

"Yes! Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!" She jumped up and down at the sight of her new bike. The other one she had ruined my accidently casting a narwhale-type blast on it, causing the pink-and-purple-striped bike to ignite in flames.

 _No!_ She cried. _Not Juliet!_

 _You named your bike?_ I had asked.

 _That's not important!_ And she spent the rest of the day sobbing into my shoulder.

I told Mom and Dad, and they knew exactly how to fix the problem. We went shopping and custom-designed it to make it seem more like Star. It now was baby blue, with pink stripes and golden, glittery stars decorated all throughout the sides. Star's full name was written in line-green ink: STAR  BUTTERFLY.

I smiled as Star stared in awe at her new bike. She kept fangirling and thanking us, and my whole day got better. Star was really beautiful when she smiled...

"Oh my gosh! Can I try it out? Please?" she begged.

Diaz laughed. "Of course, mi amigo! Go ahead!"

Star grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. "Thank you, Marco," she said with a smile. I blushed and she dragged me and the bike outside for a test drive.

-

"What do you mean you forgot how to ride?" I asked impatiently. I loved Star, but man, sometimes I wonder how she even made it through with Mewni with her one-tracked mind. But then again, people on Mewni acted much differently than those on Earth.

Star, embarrassed, played with her helmet, decorated with weird demon horns. "I'm sorry!" she cried. "I just...it's been so long since I've rode my bike. I just kind of forgot the basics..."

I sighed. "It's okay, Star. I'll teach you again."

Star clapped her hands. "Yay!"

_Oh my goodness..._

She took my hand as I led her to the bike. "Sit," I said, and she obeyed. "Okay, now hold onto the handles—"

"I know _that_ ," she grumbled, putting her hands on the handles, and managed to keep her excited (but nervous) smile.

"Place your feet gently onto the peddles."

She did so, and as soon as I said: "Okay, now, you ride by—" she interrupted with: "Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna hang onto the seat as I ride?"

I stared at her blankly, and she added: "Please? You did that last time. I didn't fall."

"Yeah, but to be fair, I didn't actually hang onto the seat the whole time."

She huffed. "I know, but can you do it again?"

"I thought you were passed that."

"Please? I'm scared."

It was hard to imagine that. She freaking faced monsters every single day of her life! Why would riding a bike make her nervous? But then again, I couldn't always protect her against monsters and demons and all that other whatnot, but I _could_ protect her against falling off a bike and bruising her arm, so I accepted.

I held onto the seat, and soon enough, Star was learning how to ride again, shouting "Whee! I'm doing it!" during the whole ride. I smiled to myself. It made me happy knowing she was happy. "I believe in you! Keep going!"

-

"Where are you two going?" Mrs. Diaz asked curiously as Star and I walked up the steps to our rooms.

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

Mrs. Diaz laughed as I tried to smooth my ruffled hair. Star eventually forced me to ride the bike, and I was too busy complaining about wearing the pink helmet that I fell and ended up being the one that bruised their arm. Yay.

"Where not done with surprises!"

Star's smiled widened. "Really? Marco, why didn't you tell me?"

I looked just as—maybe even more—shocked. "But—I didn't know either—"

"Nonsense!" Mr. Diaz said. "You planned it, son."

I thought for a moment. Then my eyes widened. "N-No! I thought I told you to cancel—"

"Too late!" Mrs. Diaz said, leading me and a very confused Star to the back door. "It's out there," she said.

Star jumped once again in delight and ran out the back door. I sighed. _Great..._ I thought. _Now not even my own parents listen to me._

-

"I'm confused," Star said as she sat down on the swing. "What's the surprise?"

I put my head down, awkwardly gesturing at the sky. After a moment of agonizing silence, she said: "So...is there fireworks? Ooh, I love fireworks!"

"N-No, Star, there's no fireworks."

Star frowned, but quickly got bright-eyed again. "There's gonna be ninja-stars!"

"What?" I asked. "No! The surprise was stargazing. You know, looking at the stars."

"Oh. Okay. That's cool. But, ah, why?"

I sighed. "Never mind."

"No, Marco!" she insisted. "Tell me! Please?" She gave me the puppy-dog eyes and I couldn't refuse.

"Fine," I said. "I...I was trying to think about something special for you. I thought, Well, your name is Star, and you shine up my world like stars in the sky, so..." I awkwardly put my hands in my hoodie pocket and blushed. Hopefully she couldn't see, but the stars were so bright I wondered how she possibly couldn't.

"Aw! That's sweet!" Star said, holding her hands out for a hug. When she saw me hesitate, she loosened. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied automatically.

 "Don't lie to me," she said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, okay," I said, giving up. "I just—You were expecting something dangerous and fun. Correct? And I gave you this—this _boring_ gift. I'm sorry."

"Marco," she said gently. "I do love this gift. And, yeah, I might've been expecting something more fun, but—"

"You don't understand! You're always doing dangerous things. I just want to make sure you're safe. That's why I held onto the seat, that's why I don't ever leave you for too long. You mean too much to me. You're like the stars to my sky—God, that's so sappy..."

There was a long moment of silence.

"I didn't fall," she whispered.

"W...What?"

"I didn't fall." She said it more firmly.

I managed to smile, though it felt more like a wince. "Yeah," I said back, softly. "You didn't. You don't need me."

"Nonsense," she said, hugging me. "You're my best friend. Of _course_ I need you."

We spent several minutes looking up at the stars, Star's arms still around my shoulders.

She looked at me with a smile brighter than the stars. "Marco?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"I love this gift. It's the best one ever."

I smiled more, practically grinning at this point.

"But I am still going to steal your sweater."


End file.
